Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(One-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: Now Kowalski has escaped from seaville he moves on to rescue Private. With Help from the North Wind can he save Private? Or will Hans, Savio, and Clemson stop that from happening
1. Chapter 1

Kowalski's Recap: The propechy was fillfulled and Blowhole has had his revenge. After defeating what was left of the team he sent Rico to Monte carlo, Private to Hoboken, Skipper to DENMARK, and I was sent to the fort knox of aqua funparks Seaville. With help from the North Wind I escaped from Seaville. Now I'm headed to the Hoboken Zoo to free Private from the clutches of Hans the Puffin and Savio…

Hoboken, New Jersey

September 14th 2015

13:00(1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

(Kowalski's POV)

"We are precisely one mile from the entrance of the zoo," Classified said. "couldn't you have landed closer to the Hoboken zoo?" I asked. "The risk of being seen is too high," Eva said. "Kowalski at precisely 21:00(9:00 P.M) you will enter the zoo." "Why not now?" I asked. "the zoo closes at 16:00 the staff leaves for the night shift at 20:57 the nightworkers don't arrive until 22:01," Classified replied. "So we wait," I said. "Yes," was their reply. "At 21:05 you will locate Private." "At 21:10 you will board the jet and we will get out of here!" "What if I run into Hans or Savio," I replied. "You will have another window at 21:20, then 21:30, and finally 22:00." "And after that?" I said. "as a last resort at Precisely 22:02 we will attack," Classified said. "At 22:30 with private rescued we will all board the jet and move on to our next objective."

"Everyone understands the plan," Classified said. "Yes," Eva said. "Understood sir," Corporal said. "Understood," Short Fuse said. "Good now any questions?" he asked. "What if the battle takes longer then planned," I asked. "After 22:30 we will have windows to leave at 23:00, 23:10, 23:20,23:30, and 24:00," Classified said, "If we fail to extract Private by 1:10 then we will have to abort and tried again tomorrow." "Let the waiting game begin," I said. "Hopefully we won't need the 23:00 window," Eva said. "that doesn't reassure me," I replied.

The "Penguin" habitat(Puffin Habitat)

18:00 (6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

(Private's POV)

Hans had tied me to a post and was throwing rubber balls at me. "Skipper won't stand for this," I said. "Well Skipper isn't here," Hans replied. "Kowalski is coming then," I said. "No one is coming to save you young private," Hans said. "We'll just see about that," I spat back. "There is no way Kowalski managed to escape Seaville aqua funpark," Hans replied, "And there is no way the danes will let Skipper get away that easily." "Just wait and see…just wait and see," I replied. "Hans I have spotted the North Winds Jet," Clemson said, "And I know their plan." "What is the plan," Hans said. "At 9:00 P.M. they will send Kowalski into the zoo…" "I told you so!" I shouted. "Quiet you!" Hans said. "don't come any closer," I said, "or I will use the hyper-cute!" Hans stepped closer, "Then do it," Hans said. I didn't use it, "I knew you won't have the guts," Hans replied.

"At 9:05," Clemson said, "Kowalski will begin his search for Private." "And then," Hans asked. "He will then leave at 9:10 P.M. If Kowalski fails to find Private he will try again in ten minute intervals." "At 10:00 if Kowalski doesn't show the North Wind will attack." "And then," hans said. "They will try a few more times before Midnight," Clemson replied, "They will give up at 1:10 A.M." "Savio," Hans said, "Clemson, Ronda We will attack the North Wind while they wait for Kowalski to return. And then we will blow up the jet." "I like that plan," Savio said. "get the explosives ready," hans replied. Oh no they won't be expecting a surprise attack…I won't be able to warn them in time!

21:00 (9:00 Eastern Standard Time)

(Kowalski's POV)

I quickly entered the Zoo and found that everything was a quiet. "the bad guys are asleep," I said. "Kowalski! Kowalski! Over here!" a familiar voice said. "Lulu?" I said. "Keep you voice down," the chimp replied, "You need to warn the North Wind!" "What? Why?" I said. "Hans and company are planning to strike while they what for you to return," she replied. "What?" I said. I pulled out the communicator and said, "Classified! Keep any eye out…Hans and company may be planning a sneak attack." "What!" Classified shouted at the other end, "When?" "sometime between 21:10 and 22:00," I replied. "Don't worry about us," Classified said, "Worry about rescuing Private!" I put the communicator away and said, "Lulu can you stall them," I replied. "It's too late they already left," Lulu said, "their hiding somewhere near the North Wind's Jet."

I walked away from Lulu's habitat and headed in the direction of the puffin habitat, "21:05 I am approaching the puffin habitat where private is being held," I whispered. "Good," Classified said, "we are on full alert for enemy agents!" I got to the puffin habitat unchallenged and found Private. "Kowalski!" Private said, "the north Wind is in danger!" "I know," I said, "we have four minutes before they attack…if we hurry we may be able to…" The ground was shaken by an explosion in the distance. "Kowalski!" Classified said, "our position has been compromised…I think hans and company caught wind of you informant and decided to attack five minute early!" "Classified what happened," I asked. "Kowalski corporal has been injured," Classified replied, "we are rushing to HQ now!" "What?" I said, "We just heard the jet explode!" "that was explosives the Jet is damaged but still operational," Classified said, "it will only make it to HQ...that's it… it won't survive another mission."

"So we're on our own," I said. "Once we get Corporal back at HQ Eva, Short fuse, and I will get another jet and we will get to you as quickly as possible!" "How will you find us," I asked. "The tracking tag," Classified said, "do not get rid of it until we find you again!" "Kowalski," Eva said, "take private and get out of there! Fall back to whats left of the central park zoo! Hans and company are closing in!" "Kowalski! Private!" Lulu shouted, "I can ship to wherever you need to go! Just follow me!" "Monte carlo," I said, "we need to get Rico!" We quietly followed lulu avoiding Hans and the others to shipping and receiving. "Hans and company will make life unpleasant for me," Lulu said, "just promise me one thing."

"Anything," I said. "If you ever get back to the Central Park Zoo tell phil that I will see him again." "Once we get back to the Zoo," I said, "I will make sure to get you transferred to the Central Park Zoo." "thank you," lulu said as she help Private and I into a crate. "Good luck," she replied as she slid the lid onto the crate. She sealed the crate and put a label that read, "Ship To: Hotel ambassator, Monte carlo" She hid as a zoo worker found the crate and then loaded it onto a truck that then drove away. Hans and Company found her in her hiding place and forcefully dragged her out. "You helped the Penguins escape" Hans shouted, "Where are they!" "Out of your reach Hans," lulu replied. "Tell me! Tell me!" Hans shouted. "they could be halfway to Europe by now," she replied. "We're going to make your life unpleasant"…

To Be Continued…


	2. this not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
